Usuario discusión:Bigdadi
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Mass Effect Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Mass Effect Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Piro96 (Discusión) 02:36 21 abr 2010 Firma Ya no se ve el còdigo o si? 01:11 4 may 2010 (UTC) ::No, ya no se ve el código. Gracias por arreglarlo. -- 01:15 4 may 2010 (UTC) Viaje Que onda! Mañana me voy a Acapulco, que te parece la versión 2.0? si quieres puedes cambiarle el color,a y por cierto cambie el Logo Wiki? ya estpy en 2do lugar xDDD no s vemos. PD: Llego el sabado -- 02:15 5 may 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Expansible Edita MediaWiki:Common.css, y añade lo siguiente: Texto expansible Estas dos clases hacen que un texto oculto sea visible y se expanda al poner el ratón sobre otro texto. Original de Uncyclopedia y traducción hecha en Inciclopedia NOTA: ''Solo sirve para elementos de un mismo bloque de texto, es decir por ejemplo '' Un ejemplo de uso: Esto lo ves Esto no lo veías ;Muestra (pon el raton encima del texto):Esto lo ves Esto no lo veías Para mayor comodidad se ha creado plantilla:expansible */ /* allows for expanding hidden sig sections (experimental) -Dawg */ .textooculto { display: none } .textovisible:hover .textooculto { display: inline !important } /* Esto es para que sirve la plantilla ya mencionada. -- . 01:13 7 may 2010 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias True. -- 01:14 7 may 2010 (UTC) :Por nada siempre a la orden. -- . 01:17 7 may 2010 (UTC) Favor Amigo, nesesito un favor. Veo que tienes la plantilla de "Antagonistas". Ahora nesesito una plantilla de "Protagonista" para Shepard y de personaje normal. Veo la que hiciste para Jella, pero es muy corta y simple. Nesesito otra más completa. Por cierto, nesesito hablar contigo. -- Espectro - PIRO96 - Deja tu mensaje 03:36 9 may 2010 (UTC) ::El infobox en más grande todavía, solo que "oculte" muchos datos en Jella. -- Sidebar ¿Podrías poner en el sidebar el apartado de "Electronic Arts" y poner a Medal of Honor WIki. Yo ya los puse. -- . 18:58 10 may 2010 (UTC) ::Claro, solo déjame copiar el hipervínculo de Medal Of Honor Wiki. -- 16:22 11 may 2010 (UTC) Queda mal pero... -- 21:15 23 may 2010 (UTC) AMIGO, ME EXTRAÑABA!!! Hola Bigdadi, te acuerdas del GTATommy ese tommy xD, fijate que tengo un proyecto interesante fuera de esta wiki, es sobre es una wiki que acabas de dejar, necesito que lo leas y pienses si estas interesado si o no, GRACIAS y ya sabes LADY GAGA!!! -- HABER, CORTALE MI CHAVO Haber dadi, ¿te molesto que te haya hablado?, ¿te hice algo?, ¿te hice pensar algo de la GTE?. porque por algun motivo te enojaste en tu comentario. Mira mi comentario era muy personal para usted, solo que lo habia publicado en la GTE, para que otra gente vea y me diga si me puede ayudar, yo te lo iba a escribir en la MASS EFFECT WIKI, pero por motivos de prisa te pegue el enlace en un foro de la GTE. Se que tienes inactividad lo entiendo, pero tampoco no es motivo de que se ponga asi amargado. Ahora, nunca te mencione que volvieras a la GTE. Al contrario, yo queria asociarte para un Proyecto fuera de la GTE, que no tiene nada que ver con esa wiki. Porque digo esa wiki, la verdad ya lo he estado pensado y lo mejor sera que me retire por un tiempo de la GTE, ya que uno de los muchos mas principales es la escuela. Y la verdad pues ahora en julio, empezaria el mod, se que es mucho trabajo, pero a mi si me gustaria hacerlo. Si usted no esta de acuerdo, no importa, yo buscare mas gente que apoye la iniciativa, ojala reflexiones por tu actitud que no fue nada buena. Este comentario lo aplico al comentario que me hiciste en mi discusion aqui en la Mass Effect Wiki, no es con respecto al foro. y no te estoy regañando solo te estoy diciendo que hagas mejor las cosas y pienses antes de comentar. y no se me ponga triste ARRIBA LADY GAGA!!! xD. Gracias :) -- Cambiando de Tema!!! Hola, pues paso a decirte que tambien vengo a ayudar a la Mass Effect, nadamas porque ese juego me gusta mucho, y pss vengo a decirte si me hechas la mano, por que veo que es bien distinto a la GTE, PLIS, DONT KILL ME!!! XD -- 21:34 31 may 2010 (UTC) ... Sigo sin comprender para que pones esos nombres a los permisos, porque se llaman igual que en el resto de los wikis :P-- 13:36 19 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Espectro, Soldados, Keepers y Presos? Pues quise darle algo de originalidad, además de que burócrata en la vida real es algo demasiado simple: Trabajar para el gobierno ¿que tiene de bueno eso? También lo hago para estar más conectado con la saga. -- ::A lo mejor podría pedírsele a bola que cambiara los nombres de los grupos-- 16:50 19 jun 2010 (UTC) :::¡¿Eso se puede?! Pues que mejor que accediera, pero ay que tener en cuenta que los únicos que necesitan cambio son Espectros, Soldados N7 y de la Alianza y los Keepers, ya que los Presos de batalla no tienen ningún derecho especial. -- ::::Poder, creo que se puede, porque Zuirdj creó los grupos patrulla y mantenimiento. A ver si puedo mover unos hilos xD-- 13:26 20 jun 2010 (UTC) :::::Bueno, pues entonces haré lo que pueda para el asunto. -- PD: Zuirdj se muestra como inactivo en sus homepages. PD2: Las posdatas siempre van después de la firma. ::::::Lo de Zuirdj solo lo puse de ejemplo; ya se que no está en Wikia desde noviembre. Bueno, conseguido, no?. A que vino lo de la postdata?-- 12:34 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Al hecho de que hacértelo saber y así mejores también la redacción además de la ortografía. Saludos. Y no te confundas, solo fue un dato que quise decir tomando en cuenta que muchos dejan el Posdata antes de la firma, no se sí sea tu caso. --